


Medicine

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli has a bad time in Rivendell, but at least Fíli’s there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Kili gets really, really ill either on the journey or in an AU where no one died and Fili takes care of him. Can be romantic or platonic. Bonus for Kili throwing up and crying because when he hurls he can't breathe and it freaks him out” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=25233269#t25233269).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The toilets of Rivendell are just as beautiful as everywhere else, but Fíli would still rather not spend his time in them. Kíli gives him little choice. Even though Kíli keeps trying to wave him away, insisting he enjoy their break from hunger and peril with the others, Fíli’s made it very clear that he isn’t going anywhere until Kíli can come with him.

Kíli smiles up at him, gorgeous even through his red eyes and sweat-matted hair, but then he doubles over again, retching into the stone basin on the floor. Fíli, standing over his kneeling brother’s trembling form, gathers all of Kíli’s dark hair out of the way. He holds it up while Kíli pours out the last of his dinner, making horrible rasping noises and gripping tightly at the brim of the basin. Fíli strokes his back and makes light, soothing noises, though they don’t seem to do much good. 

When Kíli sits up again, he’s crying. The tears are running thickly down his face, his nose dripping. It stabs at Fíli’s chest, just like seeing his brother in pain always does, and he softly pets the side of Kíli’s cheek, murmuring, “It’s okay, Kíli. You’ll be alright.”

“It... hurts... so... much!” Kíli manages, choking between tears. His voice is scratched and broken, and he keeps struggling for air. “I can’t b-breathe a... around this!” As if in some twisted play, Kíli’s hands lift to his throat. Fíli watches his adam’s apple bob, watches the slight muscles contract beneath the skin. When he sighs, Kíli turns to look at him, whining loudly, “ _Fíli_.”

Then his arms flail out, catching around Fíli’s waist, and Fíli sinks to the floor. He lets Kíli nuzzle into him, getting little flecks of vomit on his tunic and trailing sweat and tears everywhere. He doesn’t care. He holds Kíli fiercely, then pecks his burning forehead. Finally, Fíli tries again, for what seems the hundredth time, “If you would just try the medicine Elrond brought...”

“I _can’t_ ,” Kíli moans, pausing to gasp in another slew of reedy breathes, only to burst into coughs a moment later. It’s several minutes before he can continue, “Thorin told us not to t-take any strange concoctions from the elves!”

Fíli clucks his tongue. He loves their uncle, of course, and respects him tremendously, but when it comes to elves... Thorin can be a little foolish. It doesn’t seem fair to let poor Kíli suffer from that fear, but Fíli knows how stubborn he can be and doesn’t push it. 

Instead, Fíli kisses Kíli’s forehead and extricates himself. Kíli whines and tries not to let him go but is too weak to stop it. “I’ll be right back,” Fíli promises, clasping Kíli’s shoulder. “I’m just going to get you some water.”

Kíli nods his head, but he looks like he might fall apart if he loses Fíli’s support. 

As soon as Fíli’s out the door, he can hear his brother throwing up again. He has to force himself not to run back, instead walking to the dresser where a bowl of fresh water is still sitting, diminished from all the times in the past hour Fíli’s scooped a cup through it. He fills that same ceramic cup again whilst eyeing the herbs lying next to the set. 

It takes him only a second to make up his mind, and then he shoves the herbs into his mouth, chewing liberally. They don’t taste bad, exactly, just like regular weeds, though the texture is coarse and their leaves are a little spindly. He works them into a fine paste that he holds on his tongue while he returns to the washroom. 

He places the cup next to Kíli and sits down, gently grabbing Kíli’s shoulder. 

He turns Kíli around, and Kíli instantly comes to him, collapsing into him again with more shuddering sobs. It takes a bit of work to get him pulled back enough to bring their faces level, and Fíli cups Kíli’s chin to hold it in place. He pecks Kíli’s cheek, getting a strong whiff of the musky sickness. Fíli whimpers, “Don’t, I’m gross—”

But Fíli doesn’t listen. He places his lips against Kíli’s, kissing Kíli hard. He doesn’t care that Kíli tastes of vomit and is trembling and that his face is wet with tears. Fíli grabs both sides of his face and shoves the herbal paste off his tongue and into Kíli’s waiting mouth. Kíli splutters, surprised, but Fíli doesn’t let up, and he kisses his brother so fiercely that Kíli winds up buckling back, falling to the floor with Fíli atop him, kissing him right down into the tile. Finally, Fíli can’t take the pungent stench anymore, and he pulls his lips back while Kíli gasps for air. 

Fíli grabs Kíli’s jaw and slams it up, holding it firmly shut, while the other hand pets over Kíli’s throat. Kíli’s eyes clench shut, his face contorted in agony, but Fíli holds strong, insisting, “I’m sorry, Kíli, but it’s for your own good.”

Finally, Kíli swallows, and Fíli holds until he does it again. As soon as Fíli lets go, Kíli rolls onto his side beneath Fíli’s spread legs, straddling his body. He curls into himself, spluttering and coughing, but none of the herbs spill out of his mouth. He spends a few moments there, whimpering and crying, while Fíli hovers over him, soothingly stroking his side. 

Finally, Kíli sniffs, and Fíli murmurs, “What?”

Pouting, Kíli grumbles, “I... I do feel better.” Fíli smiles. 

He bends to kiss Kíli’s cheek and asks, “Do you want to go back to bed?”

Kíli nods. His trembling has ceased, and he mumbles, “Water?”

Fíli helps him sit up and hands him the cup, then kisses his forehead and rubs his back while he drinks, there until the end.


End file.
